User talk:Sannse
Sockpuppet Check2 Here. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've left them a message (and fixed the link above!) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SockCheck here. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine - sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, Sannse (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) THIS KID HE'S NINE AND HE WAS BEING MEAN TO US ON CHAT SO HE GOT KICKBANNED THEN MADE A BLOG CALLING US BULLIES. AND BY MEAN, HE WAS CALLING ''US ''GAY. SO YA. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nlsoccer21 AND THEN HIS "SISTER" CAME ON AND WAS BASICALLY YELLING AT US THAT HE WAS JUST A KID. PLUS THAT KID MADE TWO MORE ACCOUNTS BESIDES HIS "SISTER'S" ACCOUNT. YA THAT'S ALL~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles this person's going around editing other people's user pages (deleting and adding weird stuff). http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ilikedollhouse ~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles :It looks like both situations were dealt with by admins -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 07:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Is this an sp? http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dimple-Swagg_Asia Ya just wondering lol~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Yes, looks like that's Texas Sweetheart -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 07:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) SP Check here. Is that Hakeem? If not, please ban his extra accounts. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 00:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) NeneG I have a feeling that Nene made a sock. Can you check her IP? :) I think she is ILoveAnubisMore JessyPop (talk) 21:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, um Is this a sockpuppet? http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:MissNikki5 Just seem kinda..........strange.....not like a normal user.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be IP Check? :) Can you IP check Degrassicrazyguy21? I think he is Nlsoccer21. He says he is his older cousin. JessyPop (talk) 22:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :An IP check isn't likely to answer that, as they could be on the same IP. Best to just see if there are problems and block if needed -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Unban Hi Sannse. For some reason, this user Pantherblu82 is blocked, or at least it says that and he claims he is. I can't figure out how to unblock him though, because it when I try to it says he's already unblocked and yet he claims that he still can't get on wiki. Is there a way to fix this? Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 06:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Pantherblu is blocked from all wikis, because of vandalism under several other accounts. If he wants to discuss this, he needs to contact us (although I would recomend a break from Wikia first) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Sannse! It's been a while! Is there a chance that we could talk about possibly promoting an administrator to a bureaucrat sometime soon? The issue was never resolved, but left to die. Adam suggested a good idea of enabling users to have rollback rights, but no one is able to move forward with the idea. And it seems you haven't been much around the wiki itself, so if you could message me back, then that would be great. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Malware Issue Hey Sannse. So I was typing in the wiki and this came up, I was just letting you know even though you probably know, lol. http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif Crash http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif Give me therapy 22:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, It seems that this is a problem with Chrome giving false warnings on several sites. There's a report about it here. If they haven't fixed it already, it should be fixed soon - it was affecting a lot of sites so should be a glitch they will fix fast! favorites I need help removing the Riley Stavros wiki from my favorites tab -- Lolasonya27 (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Alexandria :Hi, I'm not sure what you mean by "favorites tab". Do you mean the list of favorites in your profile header? For that, move your mouse over the box, and an "edit" link will appear. Click that, and you will see the list of favorite wikis. Click the trashcan next to one of the wikia names to remove that one from the list (another will appear instead). If that's not what you mean, let me know and I'll try again -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC)